dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid
Back to Classes Druid Like a cleric, only nature themed and usually accompanied by an animal companion. Prerequisites Must be neutral on at least one alignment axis (either lawful-chaotic or good-evil), meaning any of these 5: lawful neutral, chaotic neutral, neutral good, neutral evil, or true neutral. (Druids, in keeping with nature's ultimate indifference must stay neutral on one alignment axis (chaotic-lawful, good-evil), if not both. Just as nature encompasses such dichotomies as life and death, beauty and horror, and peace and violence, so too can different druids manifest different or even opposite alignments (Neutral good and neutral evil, for instance) and still be part of the druidic tradition. Hit Die d8 Skill Points 4 + intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: Simple Armor: Light and medium armors Shields: Small and large shields Base Attack +3/4. Start at 0, +1 every level except every fourth level, see chart for example. Druids get 3 attacks. Saves Fort: +1/3 levels Ref: +1/3 levels. Will: +1/2levels, +2 at 1st level. Specials 'Level 1' : Animal Companion - Druids may take an Animal Companion with a Level/CR equal to their own. Both the Druid and Companion gain bonuses, described below. : Wild Empathy - Druids may use body language, vocalizations, and demeanor (Survival, Knowledge - Nature, or Handle Animal check) to improve the attitude of animals, similar to a Diplomacy check. May be used on magical beasts with animal-like Intelligence, but at a -4. 'Level 2' : Woodland Stride - Nonmagical rough terrain (such as brambles, rocky beds, shallow water, etc.) doesn't slow down or damage you. 'Level 3' : Trackless Step - You leave no trail or tracks when traveling through natural terrain. You may leave a trail purposefully if desired. 'Level 4' : Resist Nature's Lure - +10 bonus on saving throws against effects from Fey or Fey-like creatures and abilities. 'Level 5' : Wild Shape - You may turn yourself into any Small or Medium animal, as the polymorph spell, lasting 1 hour/druid level or until ended purposefully. This takes a standard action to change to or from animal form. You may only change into animals you are familiar with (it takes only an hour of study to become familiar with a new animal, if you have a specimen to study). You may also not take a form of an animal whose hit dice/Level exceeds your own. While in Wild Shape, you lose your normal ability to communicate (unless the form you're taking can communicate as a sentient being), but may communicate with other animals of the same general grouping. While you are in Wild Shape, you may not access or use any of your items, nor do you retain any bonuses for having gear equipped, such as the AC bonus of Armor, or a Strength bonus for a magic amulet. 'Level 8' : Wild Shape, Large - Allows Wild Shape into the form of a Large creature. 'Level 9 ' : Venom Immunity - Immune to all but the rarest, most potent poisons. 'Level 11' : Wild Shape, Tiny - Allows Wild Shape into Tiny or Diminutive animals. 'Level 12' : Wild Shape, Plant - Allows Wild Shape into plants or plant creatures. 'Level 13' : A Thousand Faces - May change your appearance at will (taking a move action) when in you're normal, non-Wild Shape form. 'Level 15' : Timeless Body - The druid no longer seems to age physically. They will still die of old age at the appropriate age for their race, but no longer show any of the physical signs, such as reduced strength or constitution, or gray hair and wrinkles. : Wild Shape, Huge - Allows Wild Shape into Huge creatures 'Level 16' : Wild Shape, Magical Beast - Allows Wild Shape into a magical beast. 'Level 18' : Wild Shape, Gargantuan - Allows Wild shape into Gargantuan Creatures. 'Level 20' : Wild Shape, Colossal - Allows Wild Shape into Colossal creatures. Also allows for you to increase or decrease the size of an animal by 1 category (e.x., may take the shape of a Medium or Huge dire bear, rather than the normal Large. This does not affect the creature's base stats beyond the grapple and AC size bonus.). Animal Companion The druid and their animal companion gain bonuses based on the druid's level. Stat bonuses are considered a magical enhancement bonus, and should the animal companion die, any bonuses the druid was gaining are instantly lost. Link - Druids may telepathically communicate and handle their animal companion. Share Spells - Any spell the druid casts upon themselves, they may also have affect the animal companion. The animal companion must be within 30 ft of the druid to recieve the benefits, and if the spell has a duration, moving more than 60 feet from the druid causes the effect to disappear. Evasion - Gained as a bonus feat, for as long as the companion/druid are alive. Devotion - The animal companion gains a +10 on checks to resist mind-affecting effects. The druid does not recieve this bonus. Multiattack - Gained as a bonus feat, for as long as the companion/druid are alive. Magic Druids are full divine spellcasters, using the Druid Spells list. As typical of divine casters, they know every spell of spell levels they can cast, and may cast any of them at a given time, as long as the have the spell slots still available, without having to prepare in advance.